injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Brandished Ninjato
It was introduced in Patch 3.1. Nightwing's Ninjato.png|The unevolved Nightwing's Ninjato. Nightwing's Ninjato Stats.png|The unevolved Nightwing's Ninjato Stats. Brandished Ninjato Stats.png|The evolved Brandished Ninjato Stats. Effects *Retarget 60% - 90% of enemy AoE DAMAGE to wielder of this item with 50% DAMAGE absorb *20% - 40% MAX HEALTH increase *[Nightwing] Reflect 6% - 16% DAMAGE *EVOLVED Give 150% - 300% of received AoE damage as POWER Strategy Just like the Batman Ninja Helmet, it is best geared on its signature character, in this case, Nightwing characters, namely Nightwing/Prime and Nightwing/Regime for their defensive capabilities or fittingly Nightwing/Batman Ninja. Alternatively, you can utilize its high max health boost, and equip it to a 'glass cannon' type character like The Flash or Batman/Blackest Night. AoE retarget The first effect causes the character equipped with this gear to take most of the Area Effect damage meant for teammates while negating half of its damage, countering the likes of some of the deadliest characters and gears with Area Effect damage such as Deadshot/Arkham Origins, The Arkham Knight/Arkham Knight, and League of Assassins Adept Knives, etc. Although the user will be taking the most damage, the largest health boost, and damage absorb the gear provides compensates for this. This damage taken ignores Invulnerability. The Master's Death Cart has an unusual Area Effect: it is dealt in many small hits after the special, instead of being dealt immediately along with the normal damage. The Death Cart user hitting any enemy character with the Brandished Ninjato (does not have to be Nightwing) with a special or Combo ender would gain a flurry of power (at least 1 bar). When this is used against Nightwing with the Brandished Ninjato, it will also cause many small hits to be reflected against the Death Cart user. Reflect When equipped on Nightwing, he will constantly reflect damage, regardless of whether he's blocking or not, generating power in the process for both fighters. This applies to basic and special attacks, and even Batgirl/Cassandra Cain's tag-in damage. Damage dealt by the reflection is calculated before Nightwing/Regime and Nightwing/Prime's passives or gear like the Gingold Soda's basic damage reduction are taken into account (i.e. they reflect normal amounts of damage even though they are taking reduced damage), but after block's damage reduction. It is especially effective on Nightwing/Regime if he is also equipped with the Gingold Soda and the Killer Croc Companion Card EVOLVED as he will reflect basic damage while taking no basic damage himself, even if he is not blocking, making him a cheaper alternative to Superman/Godfall with the same defensive gear setup. The reflect damage (as well as damage taken) can be reduced to zero with passives and gear, or completely negated by Invulnerability, but in both case, power is still granted to both fighters. AoE to power It is unknown what the exact formula is for the area effect to power conversion, but it is possible to instantly receive up to 3 bars of power from its effect when hit by a strong Area Effect nuke. Giving Batman Ninja Nightwing this gear combined with the Fourth World Godly Helmet and Chestplate would make him a powerful tank that can gain large amounts of power from blocking attacks whilst simultaneously absorbing huge chunks of AoE without a single scratch. Such a setup is perfect for Batman Ninja Nightwing, especially for a full Batman Ninja team. Fusing Trivia *It would be the fourth piece of legendary gear with character-specific effects, after the Militarized Batmobile, Batman Ninja Helmet, and the Quake Engine. Category:Cards Category:Gear Category:5 Star Gear Category:MAX HEALTH increase Category:Reflect Specials Category:Online season rewards